Operation Distraction
by Gazlover12-Canada
Summary: The Emerald Department editors are in deep trouble. Ink is accidentally spilled all over their boss's desk, and he's due back from his meeting any minute! That's when Kisa gets an idea. "Ricchan, you can be the distraction while we clean!" Humorous one-shot.


**I'm working on the Ritsu gets a concussion fic, but I had some spare time in school the other day and started this. I hope you enjoy! :)**

A day of normalcy had turned into a day of pure horror, or at least it did for the editors in the Emerald department. Kisa, Mino, Hatori, and Ritsu were all on the verge of a full blown panic attack, and the cycle wasn't even near the end yet.

"We're all going to die!" Kisa wailed dramatically.

"Takano-san's going to kill us," Mino agreed, yet somehow he was still smiling! It looked forced though.

"Let's try not to panic," Hatori attempted to be calm. That calmness left instantly as soon as he surveyed the damage that had been done. "Shit…"

It had been all of their faults. Kisa had started teasing Ritsu, which caused the younger editor to throw a pen at him. Somehow it missed Kisa and hit Mino, and so Mino had thrown one back. It then had turned into an immature pen throwing fight. Then a pen (it was unknown whose it was) had hit Takano's desk and expanded, splattering ink all over the place.

Ritsu, who had been silent since the accident, spoke next. "We have to somehow clean it up before Takano-san comes back from his meeting."

"There's no way…" Hatori said with a sigh. "The meeting ended five minutes ago. Likely he'll come through the doorway any second."

"...Yup, we're all going to be beaten to death. It got on some of his papers too." Mino concluded.

"Wait a sec, I have an idea!" Kisa shouted desperately. Then, he stared straight at Ritsu and pointed. "You!"

"Wha- Me?!" Ritsu took a step back.

"You!" Kisa repeated. "You and Takano-san are lovers! You have to go distract him while we clean up!"

"We are _NOT _lovers!" Ritsu growled, and then registered what else Kisa had said. "And no, I will _not _be the distraction! Besides, what on earth would I do to keep him occupied?"

"I'm sure you can think of plenty of things," Kisa said with a smirk. "And maybe you're not officially lovers, but you both have the hots for each other. It's way too obvious."

"...W-Well...y-you...I'm still not doing it!" The green eyed editor was blushing and stuttering madly.

"Too bad. Now go distract him Ricchan!" Kisa ordered. "We're counting on you!" Then, with the help of the other two editors, Kisa dragged Ritsu out the editing department and threw him into in a none too gently fashion, slamming the door behind him.

"Ooof," Ritsu smacked into the wall outside the room, promptly falling onto his butt. He realized that he had just been manhandled out of the room to face Takano alone, without having him find out about the desk. It was basically like Kisa had just fed him to a dragon, in which the dragon part way played by their boss. "Dammit Kisa!"

"Onodera?"

Ritsu felt the blood drain from his face. From his sitting position on the hallway floor, he looked up. There in all his glory was their boss, Takano.

"Uh...um..Takano-san!" Ritsu said, voice high pitched with panic.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" Takano asked, an eyebrow raised. "Now is not the time for slacking. You should still be working on the papers I gave you."

"Oh." Ritsu said stupidly.

"Come on, let's get back to work." Takano said, taking a step toward the doorway. 'Crap', Ritsu thought to himself. I have to do something! I know being the distraction sucks, but I need to look at reality. If he goes in there I'll probably get it the worst. I also live next to Takano, and he might decide to punish me even more later!

"No!" He blurted out, grabbing a fistful of Takano's pant leg. "You can't go in there yet!"

"Huh?" The Editor in Chief turned around now to fix his gaze on Ritsu once more. "Why not?"

"Why not?" The brunette repeated slowly...his mind quickly tried to come up with some plausible excuse. "Because...because I need to show you something!"

Takano was still puzzled. "What are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something?"

"No, I didn't!" Ritsu huffed, but quickly go this composure together. "Er, what I mean is...I want to show you something special."

Takano's eyes now lit up. "Special? Alright then, you have my attention. What do you want to show me?"

"Come this way," Ritsu said, and then bashfully reached out to take Takano's hand and lead them down the hallway. Okay, now Takano looked plan shocked. It was actually funny, seeing his eyes widen like that. Ritsu was just humiliated, but he also couldn't help but notice the tiny warm feeling in his chest when he held onto the larger warm hand.

Ritsu had let Takano to the lounge room which was used for breaks. Luckily it was empty. They both sat on the couch then, and the minutes slowly passed. Takano waited for what Ritsu was supposed to 'show him', and Ritsu sat there next to him, unsure of what to do next in his distraction.

"Onodera?"

"Y-Yes Takano-san?"

"We've been here for ten minutes now. What were you going to show me?"

Crap! What was he going to show him? Why had he said that? What did Takano expect?

"Show you? Oh yes, of course!" Ritsu replied with a chuckle, but he made no move.

Takano sighed. "We don't have time for games. This is work Onodera."

When Takano began standing up, Ritsu was forced to switch to drastic measures.

"Takano wait, I do have something to show you!" He cried out desperately, grabbing onto the taller man's arms and pulling him back down. Then, Ritsu kissed Takano. That's right, he sort of climbed onto Takano's lap so that he was facing him and crashed their lips together. It felt weird since he'd never been the first one to kiss Takano, but thankfully it worked out.

Takano eyes had widened once again, but the shock quickly went away as he took advantage of Ritsu's sudden desire to be affectionate. He wrapped his arms around his subordinate's waist and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

'_Oh no, what have I done?'_ Ritsu thought to himself as his heart beat faster. '_What if someone sees us? Why is this feeling so nice? I can't even stop now.'_

Somehow Takano had managed to lie down and pull Ritsu on top of him, all the while still kissing passionately. The horrifying thing was that Ritsu was actually enjoying it...partially! Not a lot mind you. It just felt nice to have some attention is all. Takano's arms were wrapped around him tightly, and making Ritsu shudder from the way the hands ran down his back.

"So this is what you wanted to show me, huh?" Takano asked, wearing his signature smirk at he kissed a line down Ritsu's neck. "I know you were actually just trying to distract me from going into our editing department, but at this point I don't give a shit. You're acting too adorable to get mad at. Besides, you made the first move this time."

What? Takano saw past his attempts at distraction? Kisa and the others were going to kill him...but Ritsu really couldn't think about that right now, he was too distracted, letting out a moan as Takano's hands lowered to his backside.

**…Twenty minutes Later...**

"There! It looks as good as new!" Kisa declared triumphantly. He pulled out his phone to reassure Yukina that he wasn't actually going to die. Earlier he'd sent his boyfriend quite the frightening text in his state of panic, and so he was sure that the artist was freaking out.

"But what about the papers that the ink got on?" Hatori asked worriedly.

"It was a storyboard that wasn't edited yet. I just went and printed another copy of it." Mino said with a smile, setting up the papers back on the desk exactly as they had been before.

Before anything else could be done, Takano entered the room with Ritsu trailing behind him. The other members of Emerald quickly scattered away from Takano's desk and back to their seats. Kisa looked at Ritsu and snickered. The youngest member of the team was flushed and his hair was mussed up.

"Did you have fun with Takano-san?" He whispered teasingly.

"Shut up Kisa!" Ritsu didn't even bother lowering his voice, giving his friend and coworker a glare. They were both whacked on the heads by something Takano threw.

"Oi, both of you stop chatting and get back to work!" Takano barked as he made his way to the desk. There was a silence, and everyone sighed when their boss didn't seem to know anything. Their assurance was too early though.

"And next time you spill something on my desk, all of you are going to suffer! You're just lucky that you came up with a good distraction for me."

Ritsu blushed a bright red, while the other three paled. They should have known that nothing would get past their boss...or maybe they should have disposed of the evidence better, seeing as the trash can was full of waded up ink stained napkins and the desk smelled of cleaner.

Either way, at least they had survived.

_fin_

**Review please! **


End file.
